Le Papillon Blanc
by Burlesq
Summary: Severus s’effondra sur le sol. Il perdit conscience, et des images s’imposèrent, se dessinèrent dans sa tête, malgré sa volonté. Comme un rêve, un grand rêve rempli de souvenirs. Un rêve qu’il avait déjà vécu.
1. Poudre de toi

_**Le Papillon Blanc** _

* * *

J'ai écris cette fiction il y a pas mal de temps. Et là je viens d'Avoir un regain de nostalgie. J'ai mis des efforts là-dedans et si elle doit croupir dans les méandres de mon disque dur...et bien je préfère qu'elle croupisse dans les méandres de Fanfiction!

J'espère que vous y verrai le moindre intérêt, même si le septième bouquin d'Harry est maintenant du passé.

Bonne lecture, l'auteur.

* * *

La pièce était obscure, mais Severus Rogue parvenait à s'y déplacer sans aucune difficulté. Ses pas étaient longs et assurés, et sa démarche bien identique à ce qu'elle avait toujours été, c'est-à-dire droite, fière et hautaine. Le grand sorcier se dirigeait vers la fenêtre tout au bout de la pièce, d'où provenait un insupportable tapage qui était dû aux volets béants. Ceux-ci claquaient d'une façon déchaînée, importés par le vent orageux qui soufflait à l'extérieur. En effet, dehors, les bourrasques étaient si fortes, la nuit si noire et le ciel si vide de toute étoile que Severus reconnut sans mal les signes de l'évident orage qui se préparait. Les rafales qui entraient par la fenêtre ouverte faisaient élégamment tourner les pans de sa robe sombre, tandis que ses cheveux noirs et disgracieux ne bénéficiaient que de pauvres et maladroits balancements.

Malgré le tapage et les bourrasques causés par les volets, le maître des potions laissa son regard errer par la fenêtre, dans la rue déserte de ce quartier moldu où il habitait. À cette heure de la nuit, aucun moldu n'osait sortir à l'extérieur. Ils étaient tous trop effrayés à l'idée qu'un assassin ne surgisse de l'ombre ; tous trop effrayés à croire que leur voisin jaloux les volerait pour les inutiles et pathétiques possessions qui recouvraient leurs trop nombreuses étagères ; ils étaient tout simplement trop effrayés par les ténèbres. Et, depuis que le monde des sorciers était de nouveau officiellement en guerre, Severus n'avait qu'un avis : cette fois-ci, leur crainte était bel et bien fondée. En ces temps hostiles, un moldu vivant était un moldu terré.

Puis, alors que Severus s'avançait dans l'intention de fermer les volets en furie, le vent s'apaisa et s'effaça abruptement. Les volets s'immobilisèrent et tout fut alors plongé dans un calme étrange, comme cela se passe toujours dans les quelques secondes précédant les plus terribles tempêtes. Et, tout à coup, la pluie tomba aussi brusquement que le vent s'en était allé. Les gouttes étaient énormes, pesantes et humides. Lorsque l'une d'elles s'écrasa sur le nez de Severus, celui-ci recula d'un mouvement vif et leva sa baguette devant lui, comme si la simple vision de cette arme magique aurait pu convaincre la pluie de reculer, d'aller se déverser ailleurs, loin de lui. Malheureusement, la pluie n'a que faire des sorciers, elle n'a que faire de ceux qui se croient plus forts qu'elle puisque elle-même se croit invincible. Et la pluie continua de tomber.

Mais ce fut assez. Severus Rogue se pencha fermement vers les volets, oubliant les gouttes humides qui se fracassaient sur ses bras. Alors qu'il allait les clore définitivement et retourner à ses lectures, un éclair blanc illumina la nuit. Il sembla alors qu'un souffle lui effleurait l'oreille et Severus se retourna, les sens en alerte. À cet instant précis, un puissant grondement de tonnerre se fit entendre.

Un moment plus tard, lorsque le calme fut finalement revenu et que l'on n'entendit plus que les lointains piaillements d'oiseaux affolés, Severus jeta un regard ennuyé à la fenêtre encore ouverte. Sa baguette étant toujours entre ses doigts, il lui fit faire un mouvement rapide en direction des volets. Ceux-ci se scellèrent aussitôt, mais bien définitivement cette fois-ci. . .ou du moins l'espérait-il. Car Severus ignorait pour quelle raison cette fenêtre avait été ouverte, étant donné le fait qu'il n'avait jamais ouvert la moindre fenêtre de cette demeure et qu'il en était le seul occupant. Néanmoins, il laissa ses interrogations en suspens. Le maître des potions sécha le plancher trempé par la pluie, ajusta habilement sa cape et s'en fut vers la bibliothèque. Il s'arrêta toutefois afin de jeter un dernier regard aux volets fermés. Il les fixa pendant quelques secondes, en proie à un curieux conflit intérieur. Car en fait, une partie de Severus se doutait très bien de comment et par qui cette fenêtre avait été ouverte. Mais une autre partie lui disait d'oublier, d'ignorer, et ce fut à celle-ci qu'il obéit.

Cependant, alors qu'il fuyait et passait le seuil de cette salle obscure, Severus Rogue sentit une légère, presque imperceptible, friction derrière sa nuque. Un doux frottement, comme un battement d'aile. Il plaqua précipitamment sa main derrière sa tête et y coinça une petite chose. Mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la main, Severus fut soudain envahit d'un sentiment étrange, comme s'il savait d'ores et déjà ce qui s'y trouvait caché.

Le même sentiment qui l'avait assailli alors qu'il observait la fenêtre. Ce conflit, ce combat dans sa tête.

Le regard sévère, le sorcier aux cheveux noirs ramena sa main vers lui et l'ouvrit lentement. Lorsqu'il en découvrit le contenu; lorsqu'il découvrit ce qui avait causé cette sensation derrière sa nuque, Severus ne broncha pas. Il ne cligna pas des paupières, ni ne fronça les sourcils. Il resta imperturbable, figé, tandis qu'une agitation intense s'emparait de sa tête. En un instant, ce qu'il avait vu dans sa main avait ranimé en lui une multitude de souvenirs qui se déversaient en son esprit comme une marée montante.

_Non, non, impossible ! Il ne peut être revenu !_

Rapidement, Severus se sentit submergé, noyé par le passé, par toutes ces choses qu'une partie de son esprit avait voulu ignorer tant bien que mal. Il se noyait, s'empoisonnait dans ses souvenirs alors que sur sa paume, là, immobile, se trouvait

_Toi!_

un papillon blanc, un papillon nocturne, semblait-il, de par ses poils et son allure. Le Maître des potions fixa la petite bête sans réagir ou du moins, sans savoir comment le faire.

Le passé l'assaillait, le poignardait. Car Severus se souvenait. . .se souvenait de lui.

Il avait déjà rencontré un petit être similaire auparavant. Oh si. . . il en avait déjà rencontré un. Et le papillon de son souvenir avait tant de ressemblances, était si identique en tous points à celui qui se trouvait sur sa paume en ce moment que pendant une seconde, une brève seconde, Severus cru que les deux êtres était en fait le même et unique. Pendant une seconde, il crut qu'il était revenu, comme il l'avait dit avant d'être. . . Mais rapidement, une partie de son esprit tenta de le convaincre du contraire. Cela était impossible. Impossible, puisque le papillon de ses souvenirs

_August !_

était

_Je l'ai tué !_

mort. Severus secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils. Après tout, ce papillon, celui posé sur sa main, n'était rien d'autre qu'un papillon. Rien d'autre. Son esprit était embrouillé. Sans doute par la fatigue.

Puis, le papillon se mit à battre rapidement ses ailes aussi blanches et brillantes que la lune et il s'éleva jusqu'à s'échapper de la poigne de son ravisseur. Ensuite, il s'immobilisa dans l'air, devant le visage impénétrable de Severus. La minuscule bête semblait

_lui dire je te pardonne ce n'est rien mais s'il te plaît ne fais pas ne fais pas ça encore_

Severus secoua de nouveau la tête. Une fois de plus, il lui sembla avoir l'esprit embrouillé. Que se passait-il ?

_Tu sais ce qui se passe !_

Devant lui, le papillon aussi blanc que la neige le fixait toujours, ses yeux reflétant ceux de Severus dans toute leur sévérité. Le grand sorcier soutenait le regard du papillon lorsque soudain, il remarqua un détail insolite. Le papillon blanc... le papillon le regardait. Il le regardait, le fixait, l'observait.

_Des yeux d'animagus. Des yeux humains !_

Les papillons ne regardent pas. Severus écarquilla les yeux, mais se rétablit aussitôt. Une foule de questions s'entassait dans sa tête. Une foule de questions auxquelles il avait réponse, bien qu'il ne veuille se l'admettre.

Alors que les battements de son cœur s'intensifiaient contre son gré, Severus prêta attention à l'insecte. Celui-ci, de son regard profondément humain, semblait lui dire... tout à coup, Severus une douleur aiguë à la tête. Ce fut comme si un poignard venait de s'enfoncer de toute sa longueur dans son crâne. Puis, il entendit sa voix, clairement, dans sa tête.

_Severus ne fais pas ça je sais que tu crois voir en les ténèbres la force le pouvoir la vérité mais écoute-moi change de camp je sais je sais que tu n'es pas comme lui_

Severus plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, mais ce fut en vain. La voix ne provenait pas de l'extérieur, mais de sa tête. Le papillon blanc communiquait directement dans son esprit.

_Severus je sais ce que tu vas faire je sais ce que tu as l'intention de faire mais ce n'est pas la bonne voix la trahison n'est pas la bonne voix tu ne dois pas trahir l'homme qui t'a fait confiance comme je t'ai fais confiance aveuglément ne fais pas ça ne fais pas ne tue pas encore ne tue pas encore pour les ténèbres_

Severus hurla. La douleur était terrible.

_Souviens-toi de ce qui s'est passé ! peut-être peut-être que tu…que tu…?_

Severus s'effondra sur le sol. Il perdit conscience, et des images s'imposèrent, se dessinèrent dans sa tête, malgré sa volonté. Comme un rêve, un grand rêve rempli de souvenirs. Un rêve qu'il avait déjà vécu.


	2. Bribes de souvenirs

La voix du professeur de potions résonnait contre les murs grisâtres des donjons de Poudlard. Ses lèvres s'ouvraient, se fermaient, s'étiraient alors que celui-ci tentait d'expliquer à ses élèves somnolents les directives de la potion qu'ils auraient à réaliser.

Peu attentif, Severus tournait lentement les pages griffonnées de son manuel. Bien avant aujourd'hui, il avait eu l'occasion de faire et d'améliorer le mélange expliqué. Rien de bien compliqué lorsque l'on savait comment s'y prendre. Cette potion n'avait été qu'une simple potion parmi toutes celles qu'il avait revues. Severus eut un bref sourire en coin. Tous les professeurs de Poudlard avaient bien dû l'admettre : Severus Rogue excellait en potions. En obtenir la note maximale à ses buses avait été un jeu d'enfant et il avait la conviction qu'il en serait de même cette année pour ses aspics. Ce talent lui venait sans aucun doute de sa mère, une sorcière qu'on disait aussi habile que lui. Il était plus qu'impensable qu'une habileté comme celle-ci lui vienne du sang qui coulait dans les veines de son géniteur. Les moldus sont tous les mêmes; et jamais leur sang ne sera digne d'héberger la magie. Jamais.

Soudain, un coup de baguette sur son chaudron ramena Severus à la réalité. Le professeur de potions le regardait d'un air grave, alors qu'il annonçait, à l'intention de toute la classe :

«...et ce travail, qui aura une influence importante sur votre résultat aux aspics, se réalisera avec l'aide d'un partenaire.»

À l'instant où il eut prononcé ses mots, une agitation s'empara du donjon. Les serpentards et les griffondors présents dans la pièce se jetait des regards entendus, mettaient en ordre les équipes en quelques bas chuchotements.

«Les équipes seront formées selon mon jugement, ajouta alors le professeur d'une voix assez forte pour que chaque visage se tourne en sa direction, et je ne veux entendre la moindre plainte. Dans le cas contraire, le plaignant en question verra évidemment les points accordés à sa maison diminuer et, si son mécontentement persiste, sa note s'amoindrir. Des questions ?»

Le professeur jeta un regard circulaire tout autour de la pièce. Comme aucun n'élève n'osait protester, il prit un air satisfait et débuta la formation des équipes, sous les regards ahuris mais silencieux des jeunes sorciers. En effet, il semblait que le maître des potions prenait un malin plaisir à mélanger les élèves des deux maisons afin d'en faire des unions explosifs.

De son côté, Severus n'avait pas la moindre intention de faire équipe. Déjà, il avait commencé à mélanger les ingrédients nécessaires, et il notait consciencieusement chaque réaction et chaque geste à faire pour contrecarrer une erreur. Personne ne le forcerait à collaborer avec un autre élève. Personne.

Toutefois, le professeur ne semblait pas de cet avis. Le regard plus grave que jamais, il s'avança vers Severus et tapa sa baguette sur le chaudron fumant du serpentard jusqu'à ce que celui-ci daigne lui accorder un peu d'attention.

« Severus Rogue, vous ferez équipe avec...August Flukeson. Venez, Flukeson.»

* * *

Severus observait ce griffondor qui mangeait, aussi seul que lui, à sa table respective dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Flukeson. De son regard perçant, Severus le détailla de haut et avec mépris. L'autre avait les cheveux encore plus sauvages et négligés que James Potter. Ses mèches brunes vagabondaient de chaque côté de son visage anguleux, et ses sourcils fins et arqués lui donnait l'allure d'un insecte. Par ailleurs, le griffondor avait un corps frêle, la peau blême et de grands yeux noirs, ce qui n'avait pour résultat que de renforcer ardemment cette idée.

Alors que le regard de Severus se faisait aussi brûlant que la braise en direction de Flukeson, ce dernier tourna rapidement la tête. Ses yeux et ceux de Severus se croisèrent, l'espace d'une seconde, mais le serpentard se renfrogna et baissa les yeux sur son assiette avec un air hostile. De son côté, Flukeson sourit maladroitement et retourna aussi à son repas, un voile triste et incompris désormais devant les yeux.

* * *

«Qu'est-ce que c'est ?» demanda un élève assis à l'avant, sur le sol humide.

La professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques s'approcha de l'animal qui était étudié ce jour-ci. Elle tendit la main, et la petite créature bleue en cage s'agita et tenta de s'envoler, mais se heurta aux parois de son enclos.

«Ceci est un lutin. Un lutin de Cornouailles. Nous l'étudierons.»

Tout à coup, le lutin bleu électrique se mit à gesticuler et à crier, devenant bientôt incontrôlable. La professeur ne savait plus où donner la tête. L'être était épris d'une panique terrible, et il se secouait violemment contre les barreaux de sa cage.

«Que se passe-t-il, petit être ?» demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

De son côté, Severus observait la scène, amusé. Les cours de soins au créatures magiques lui avaient toujours parus futiles. Il perdait inutilement son temps. Sans aucune doute, il préférerait occuper son temps à comprendre de nouveaux sortilèges et à perfectionner son art noir.

« Vous avez remarqué, madame ? » nota le même jeune sorcier qui avait questionné la professeur, quelques minutes auparavant.

«En effet... oh ! Regardez, élèves, dans le ciel, il y en a un nuage, une nuée !

-Ils approchent !» s'exclama une griffondor.

Tous les regards se levèrent. Dans le ciel, un nuage de papillons se démarquait parmi les nuages. Seconde après seconde, ce nuage composé de millions de papillons grossissait, grossissait. Comme les papillons ne voyagent habituellement pas en groupe, ou de moins pas en groupe de cette envergure, des murmures s'élevèrent partout dans le groupe d'élèves. Qui plus est, la professeur aussi partageait ses réflexions avec les jeunes sorciers, oubliant instantanément son cours et le lutin agité. De son côté, Severus observait les petits insectes, le regard grave.

Soudain, les papillons changèrent d'altitude. Ils approchaient. Ils descendirent et atteignirent bientôt le niveau des sorciers. Certains se mirent à hurler, effrayés par les millions d'insectes qui volaient tout autour d'eux. Puis, un jeune sorcier se leva. Severus reconnu Flukeson. Celui-ci écarta les bras du long de son corps et, à la surprise de tout le monde, tous les papillons vinrent se déposer sur lui.

«Que faites-vous ici ? Allez-vous en, chers amis...» réprimanda amicalement Flukeson, embarrassé.

Tous les yeux, ceux de Severus y compris, se tournèrent vers le jeune griffondor et sur les papillons qui, sur son ordre, s'envolèrent aussitôt.

* * *

Leurs mains se touchèrent alors qu'ils essayaient, au même instant, de saisir chacun de leur côté la bouteille remplie bave de crapaud qu'il restait à ajouter à la potion. Comme si le contact avec la main d'un griffondor lui assurait une mort certaine et immédiate, Severus retira la sienne avec dédain. Flukeson pencha la tête sur le côté et cligna ses paupières, déçu d'avoir engendré une telle réaction à celui avec qui il essayait en vain de fraterniser.

«Pourquoi réagis-tu toujours comme ça?»

Severus lui jeta un coup d'œil, ignora simplement son intervention et retourna à la lecture de la page gribouillée de son manuel. Flukeson en profita alors pour saisir le contenant posé entre eux. Il pencha la bouteille et le liquide visqueux s'écoula lentement dans leur chaudron commun.

«Laisse-moi seulement participé à tout ça! Je vais m'occuper de l'ingrédient final. . .»

-Flukeson, ton idiotie ne réussirait qu'à nous faire exploser cette potion à la figure. Laisse-moi t'apporter un résultat en potions que, sans moi, tu n'aurais jamais pu obtenir. Maintenant, tais-toi.» répliqua Severus sans même lever les yeux de son manuel.

«Tu te trompes. Fais-moi confiance.

-Jamais. Des dix gouttes, tu n'en mettrais probablement pas le nombre nécessaire.

-Tu te trompes. Jusqu'à maintenant, tout se passe merveilleusement bien.»

En réalisant la portée des paroles de son coéquipier, Severus leva la tête de son manuel et la tourna vers le griffondor. Avec rage, il saisit violemment la petite bouteille des mains de Flukeson.

«Est-ce si difficile pour toi de faire ce que je te dis de faire, et d'oublier ce que je te dis d'oublier ? Pourquoi les griffondors sont-ils tous aussi…»

_arrogants._

Severus ne termina jamais sa phrase. Dans son irritation, alors qu'il hurlait en ramenant le contenant vers lui, il fit un geste involontaire et renversa la bouteille de bave de crapaud dans le chaudron. Aussitôt, d'immense clapotis se firent entendre et le tout explosa avec fracas. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Debout et abasourdi, Severus regardait les morceaux de bois visqueux qui étaient autrefois la table qu'il partageait avec Flukeson.

Il chercha le griffondor des yeux. Lorsqu'il le vit, étendu et trempée du liquide qui avait envahi le sol, il essaya de cacher l'émotion qui l'avait envahi. Au lieu de laisser ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur, il fonça les sourcils du mieux qu'il pu et masqua sa peur d'un rictus indifférent.

* * *


	3. Bousculade

Severus ralentit.

«...il va bien, c'est ce que ma dit l'infirmière. Il sera sur pieds demain, si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui.

-Tu crois que ce... Rogue a délibérément fait exploser la potion ?

-J'en suis sur... Après tout, on m'a dit qu'il pratiquait la magie noire. C'est un serpentard et il est tellement sinistre !

-Tu crois qu'il est en rapport avec... enfin, tu-sais-qui ? Celui qui a commis ce meurtre, après avoir laissé plané ce signe dans le noir ?

-Cette option n'est pas à prendre à la légère... après ce qu'il a fait à ce pauvre August, nous devons nous tenir sur nos gardes. James et Sirius ne l'apprécient pas non plus, et ils l'ont à l'œil. Ces deux-là, ils s'y connaissent en ces choses- là.

-Je suis d'accord ! Ils sont terribles...

-Oui, ils sont si...»

Severus accéléra le pas et doubla les deux sorciers de première année qui frémirent en l'apercevant. Ils devaient d'ores et déjà s'imaginer les sévices que leur ferait endurer Severus après avoir entendu leur conversation. Toutefois, le serpentard y était indifférent. Il avait entendu ce qui l'intéressait, et n'avait rien à faire du reste. Bien que cela était la dernière chose qu'il voulait ressentir, bien qu'il ait effacé la compassion et la générosité de sa palette d'émotions, il était soulagé, presque heureux que Flukeson s'en remette bientôt.

* * *

«Je crois qu'il serait bon pour toi de t'ouvrir un peu plus sur tes sentiments, Severus.»

Severus leva un sourcil en sa direction.

«Je sais que cela te démange de simplement me demander si je me suis bien remis de l'explosion que tu as causé et qui m'a fait passé toutes ces nuits à l'infirmerie. Je sais que cette idée est là, dans ta tête...»

Flukeson leva un doigt dans l'intention de l'appuyer contre la tête de son interlocuteur, mais celui-ci recula d'un mouvement vif.

«...mais je sais aussi que jamais tu ne vas me le demander. Je crois aussi savoir que tu préférerais avoir la langue coupée plutôt qu'avoir à le faire. C'est pourquoi je vais te le dire: oui, ça va, Severus. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je vais très bien, bien que mes cheveux ne reprendront jamais leur couleur originelle... mais j'apprécie toutefois cette teinte blanchâtre. Elle me fait songer à. . . une partie de moi.» annonça Flukeson, soudain rêveur.

- «Si j'aurais voulu connaître tes états d'âmes, je te les aurais demandés.

- Ça, je ne le crois pas. En fait, j'ai la certitude que tu ne l'aurais pas fait.» répliqua Flukeson, mais sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure que Severus n'entendit pas.

Il était déjà parti.

* * *

Les clochettes suspendues en haut de la porte tintèrent lorsque Severus l'ouvrit. Il fut aussitôt envahi d'une horrible odeur suffocante. Il venait d'entrer dans une boutique d'animaux magiques, située à Pré-au-lard. S'il était entré dans cet endroit, c'était pour éviter de rencontrer James Potter et Sirius Black, qui erraient non loin de là. Depuis l'incident en potions, ils ne cessaient de l'observer et de le scruter. Severus n'avait pas la moindre envie de se faire toiser par ces deux idiots pendant cet après-midi libre à Pré-au-lard, ni d'attirer l'attention, car il avait plus important à accomplir. C'est pourquoi il s'était caché dans cet endroit un instant, mais c'était avant de le rencontrer.

Le griffondor aux cheveux blancs comme la neige se trouvait entre plusieurs cages dorées où grouillaient une multitudes de petites choses. Severus s'approcha. Les cages étaient remplies de papillons. Tous blancs, pour la plupart. Puis, Flukeson se retourna et l'aperçut, mais Severus n'envisagea même pas de partir. Pour aller où, d'ailleurs ? Rejoindre les Maraudeurs ? Mauvaise idée. Il resta immobile, fixant idiotement le sorcier aux cheveux blancs. Flukeson avait de nouveau tourné toute son attention envers les insectes.

Severus s'approcha de son ancien collègue. Il voyait à présent parfaitement les détails qui composaient les étranges papillons blancs. Il fut soudain pris de stupeur lorsqu'il remarqua l'inexplicable ressemblance entre les bêtes et Flukeson. Curieusement, les sourcils du griffondor étaient plus arqués que jamais, comme de petites antennes. Ses pupilles étaient grosses, sans iris, et un léger duvet semblait recouvrir sa peau.

Soudain, August Flukeson regarda Severus. Il sourit et saisit la main du serpentard, dans laquelle il inséra un petit papillon qui se débattait nerveusement. Le regard grave de Severus se posa sur l'animal, puis sur le griffondor. Ensuite, il fonça les sourcils et écrasa le papillon blanc à l'intérieur de son poing. Alors qu'il sortait de la boutique, sans même jeter un coup d' œil en arrière, Severus ouvrit sa main. La carcasse du petit être roula sur la sol, et il ne resta plus qu'une poudre douce et blanche comme la lune sur sa paume.

* * *

Severus était préfet. Il avait reçu cette lettre vers la fin des vacances, il y a quelques années, celle où on lui indiquait tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur son nouveau titre. Dès que le regard de sa mère c'était posé sur le parchemin doré, par dessus son épaule, elle avait ricané comme une hyène. Cette confiance aveugle en Severus de la part de Dumbledore ne cessait de l'amuser, mais l'ennuyait, d'un autre côté. Parce qu'aucun Mage noir ne désire voir son fils rejoindre les rangs d'Albus Dumbledore. Ce serait une honte extrêmement contraignante.

« Severus!»

Dès qu'il tourna la tête vers elle, sa mère lui frappa la joue avec force. Dans le silence, le claquement retentit, mais le bruit de son corps s'effondrant sur le sol en fit encore davantage. Comme un orchestre symphonique qui obéirait à un chef devenu fou. Un tapage qui résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête alors que sa mère hurlait, hurlait des mots horribles. Et les sons s'entrechoquaient dans cette musique atroce et rien n'avait plus de sens. Severus n'entrouvrit même pas les lèvres, ne cligna pas un fois des paupières et regardait le film de sa vie, plongé dans cette apathie noire dont il ne sortirait jamais.

* * *

Severus était préfet. Ce qui ne signifiait absolument rien pour lui, sinon qu'il avait un pouvoir considérable sur les autres élèves de Poudlard. Les plus jeunes, assurément. Les autres, ceux de son âge, n'avaient pas peur de lui. Au contraire, tous considéraient Severus comme un être plutôt misérable. Les stupidités de Black et Potter en étaient plus ou moins responsables. C'est pourquoi le serpentard prenait un malin plaisir à déverser sa haine sur les premières et deuxièmes années. Cela lui procurait un certain plaisir.

Sa chambre de préfet était grande. Luxueuse. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Severus s'était toujours senti mal à l'aise avec ce genre de chose. Il préférait les endroits lugubres et froids, là où il se sentait davantage à sa place. Sa vie n'avait rien de joyeux et d'insouciant, elle n'avait rien en commun avec cette pièce. Et il n'en avait pas l'envie non plus. Alors tout allait pour le mieux.

Ce soir-là, Severus avait remarqué la lettre sur la table, laissé la par une quelconque personne qui désirait que le serpentard la lise, apparemment. Il prit le parchemin dans sa main et l'ouvrit délicatement.

Dehors le firmament était noir et il pleuvait à en boire debout. Alors que Severus était en pleine lecture, la pluie traversait la fenêtre ouverte et rebondissait sur le sol. Une importante flaque d'eau s'était déjà formé, mais Severus ne s'en inquiétait pas. Un papillon était posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Severus ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

* * *

August Flukeson avait lune odeur de pluie. À quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui, de l'autre côté du chaudron, son odeur parvenait jusqu'aux narines de Severus qui arborait un rictus froid et figé depuis les quelques minutes qu'ils avait mis à préparé la potion. Cette odeur lui plaisait, bien plus que celles de ces jeunes sorcières qui se parfumaient futilement avec ces arômes de fleurs ou de sucreries. L'odeur de la pluie était bien plus réaliste et état le reflet parfait de la laideur de l'existence. Severus leva le regard en direction de Flukeson. Ses cheveux pâles étaient remplis d'une fine poudre blanche, comme toujours. Cela était toutefois bien moins apparent que lorsque ses cheveux étaient bruns. Le griffondor le regarda à son tour. Le serpentard baissa les yeux puis les releva agressivement.

- « Flukeson, cette odeur est irritante. Tu sens les vers, on dirait que tu as passé la nuit dehors. »

Le griffondor ne répliqua pas immédiatement. Il observa Severus sévèrement puis saisit une racine à la droite du sorcier aux cheveux sombres. Alors qu'il étirait son bras par-dessus le chaudron, au moment où sa bouche n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'oreille du serpentard, August Flukeson murmura doucement ces mots :

-« T'as le choix, Severus Rogue. T'as toujours eu le choix et t'as toujours fait le mauvais parce que c'est tout ce que tu as appris à faire. Tu peux encore décider de tout changer. On fait tous des erreurs; Dumbledore le sait bien. Mais il y a pas seulement du mauvais en toi, et Dumbledore le sait bien aussi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? De quoi tu parles! Et éloigne-toi de moi à l'instant, Flukeson, sinon je te tue!

La lèvre de Severus tremblait de colère. Sans trop réfléchir, il sombra dans un état de panique à l'idée que ses plans soient découverts. Préoccupé lui-même par la lettre, il s'imagina que c'était ce à quoi August Flukeson faisait allusion. À la fois paniqué et irrité par cette compassion naïve, il arrivait difficilement à s'empêcher de jeter un sortilège à l'autre griffondor.

« Recule! Éloigne toi de moi!»

Severus était à présent debout, sa baguette levée. Une mèche noire lui tombait disgracieusement sur le nez. Ses narines palpitaient de colère.

« C'est lui qui t'envoie! Dis-lui que je ferai bien ce que je veux de ma vie et qu'il n'a qu'à mettre son nez loin de mes affaires! C'est bon pour toi aussi…»

De l'autre côté du chaudron, August Flukeson recula de quelques pas sous les regards abasourdis des autres élèves. Son visage était resté de marbre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Severus le coupa aussitôt.

« Ose parler et je te jure que je…»

«Rogue! ROGUE! Sale crétin de serpentard!»

James Potter et Sirius Black avaient sans hésitation déserté leur chaudron fumant pour s'interposer entre les deux sorciers. Alors que Severus avait détourné sa haine vers eux, bouillonnant de rage... alors que le professeur de potions accourait en hurlant à son tour... alors que des sortilèges de toutes sortes fusaient de partout... Alors que tout ça se passait, personne ne prêta attention à August Flukeson. Personne ne remarqua avec quelle détermination et gravité ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que ces idées défilaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit. Personne ne remarqua à quel point il avait compris ce qui se passait dans la tête de Rogue.


	4. Chute

La nuit était noire. Depuis quelques temps, aux yeux de Severus Rogue, la nuit était toujours noire. Même en plein jour. Le serpentard marchait sur la pelouse humide. Parfois, son pied glissait sur la terre molle et il aurait presque pu perdre l'équilibre et tomber. Presque, mais Severus Rogue ne tombe jamais. Ou du moins, ne tombera jamais plus. Ce soir, le plus grand des mages noirs lui accordait sa confiance. Une confiance que personne auparavant ne lui avait accordé. Sa cape noir virevoltait sur ses mollets et dans le silence lourd de la cour de Poudlard, on n'entendait que le soufflement rauque de Severus et le claquement de cette cape sur ses jambes. Dans les ténèbres, les arbres devenaient des ombres inquiétantes et la forêt interdite n'avait jamais paru plus mystérieuse. La lune était pleine.

Soudain, il y eu un éclat blanc. Severus s'immobilisa. Cette possibilité avait traversé son esprit. C'est pourquoi il ne parut pas très étonné lorsqu'il murmura en un souffle :

- «Flukeson.»

Un petit papillon argenté qui s'était posé dans l'herbe, près du serpentard, se transforma lentement en sorcier. Cela était plutôt magnifique, mais Severus n'était pas dans l'état d'apprécier tel spectacle. Ses dents étaient si serrées qu'elles grinçaient rageusement.

- «Severus?»

- T'as rien à faire ici.

- C'est toi qui n'as rien à faire ici. Je suis venu pour te ramener! Et te sauver de lui...le Seigneur noir.

Severus Rogue éclata de rire. Un rire rauque, sans joie, un rire de marbre.

- Me sauver! ME SAUVER? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes! Tu es plutôt venu me convaincre de rejoindre ses rangs. Le bien! Ceux qui ont la prétention de se nommer le bon côté. C'est lui qui t'a envoyé! Dis-le moi! C'est lui! Il veut m'empêcher de me réaliser! Il ne peut juste pas accepter qu'un autre sorcier soit plus puissant que lui. Il est jaloux. C'est un lâche.

- De qui parles-tu?

- Arrête de faire le malin! Tu es venu sous l'ordre de Dumbledore!

- Je ne suis pas là sous l'ordre de Dumbledore! Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans!

- Depuis combien de temps m'espionne-t-il?

- Severus! Personne ne t'espionne... Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu n'ailles pas là-bas. Je veux que tu fasses le bon choix.

- Sottises. Tu crois que je suis idiot? Tu débarques comme ça, tu t'interposes entre moi et ma gloire et tu crois que je vais m'accroupir à tes pieds et t'appeler mon sauveur? Qui es-tu, pour commencer? POURQUOI TU FAIS ÇA!

August Flukeson était maintenant à genoux. Sa voix tremblait.

- Parce que c'est mal, Severus Rogue... murmura-t-il. Parce que je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et parce que je sens que ce que tu vas faire ce soir, c'est pas bien. Alors tu dois pas y aller.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je vais faire ce soir.

- Tu vas tenter de...tuer des gens. À cause de cette lettre! Des moldus qui ne t'ont rien fait du tout!. Je le sens. Je le sais! Je l'ai lu dans ta tête. J'ai lu dans ta tête que tu allais les tuer et puis que tu allais te tuer toi-même ensuite. Tu te détestes encore plus que tu les détestes. C'est pas Dumbledore ton problème et c'est sûrement pas ce mage noir qui va t'aider à le régler. Tu le sais bien mais t'es trop orgueilleux pour te l'admettre… Il y a des tas de choses que tu n'arrives pas à t'admettre, mais elles sont là. T'es quelqu'un de bien, Severus. Je l'ai lu dans ta tête. Faut seulement que tu fasses le bon choix.

Il y eu un silence pesant avant que le griffondor poursuivre sa lancée. Severus ne bougea pas d'un poil, figé dans ce moment. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il apprit à fermer son esprit. Personne ne lirait plus jamais dans sa tête comme l'avais fait August Flukeson cette soirée-là.

- Severus, je sais que tu…

La baguette de Severus tremblait dans sa main.

- Je sais que tu…ne me détestes pas tant que ça.

August Flukeson se leva lentement. Il s'approcha de Rogue. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres. Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs tremblait de rage, d'orgueil, de honte.

- Je sais que tu aimes l'odeur de pluie. Je sais que tu m'aim…

Flukeson ne termina jamais sa phrase. Ce soir-là, les papillons hurlèrent. Severus poursuivit son chemin.

* * *

Severus Rogue sortit de sa torpeur avec violence. Des sueurs froides perlaient sur son front . Il se leva lentement, tranquillement, mais ne put rester debout bien longtemps. Ses jambes étaient coupées et il s'adossa au mur derrière lui et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. La fenêtre était toujours ouverte. Le vent pénétrait dans la pièce et caressait ses joues, son nez, ses doigts. L'air était si frais, la nuit si noire.

Le maître des potions ne s'abandonna pas à sa faiblesse trop longtemps. Il essuya ses yeux et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sitôt fait, il se prépara un café.

August Flukeson avait eu tort. Severus Rogue n'avait pas de conscience. Non, il n'était pas un homme bon. August Flukeson avait fait erreur. Il était un mage noir, le bras droit de Voldemort, il était un traître. Non, il n'avait jamais aimé Flukeson. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette façon bête qu'il avait de ressembler à un papillon. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette odeur de pluie, ces cheveux de la couleur de la neige. Il avait toujours détesté cette manière qu'avait August Flukeson de sans cesse s'obstiner à vouloir le ramener.

Il n'avait jamais aimé August Flukeson.

Cependant, alors que Severus Rogue allait prendre une nouvelle gorgée de café, il vit ce petit papillon blanc qui se noyait dans sa tasse. Imbibé de boisson, la minuscule bête se débattait mollement. À ce moment-là, Severus se demanda, avant d'appuyer sur la bestiole pour qu'elle se noie plus rapidement, si ce griffondor finirait bien par un jour ou l'autre sortir de sa tête une fois pour toute. Ce griffondor qu'il n'avait jamais aimé. Non, jamais aimé.

Jamais Jamais Jamais

JAMAIS !

Il n'avait jamais aimé August Flukeson.

* * *

Ohé, Bonjour à vous.

J'sais bien que le septième tome refute toute cette fiction --' Mais à quoi bon la laisser pourrir dans mon disque dur, que je répète!

Je l'ai écrite dans un sursaut d'inspiration, j'espère qu'elle vous a fait passer du bon temps.

À moi oui... Surtout Flukeson. Que je vais probablement récupérer dans d'autres histoires. Je n'ai fait que l'effleurer.

Alors merci de me lire, ça a toute son importance.


End file.
